budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Baston III
Baston not having an actual meaning in name, is one of many main characters in an iteration of Budokai Sagas, and is a key factor in some of the larger stories played out. Overview Inspiration of Creation Baston was created from an idea that was brought forth as a possible Flash Movie. Dragonball Z Movie #14: The Disciple of the Le gendary Super Saiyan. Baston was then further developed into something greater for a Dragonball Roleplaying Site: Dragonball Z Budokai Sagas Apperance Baston like most Saiyans wear the traditional Saiyan Armour and spandex combination. The Spandex is coloured blue and the armour is in the style of the more lower class warriors for what Baston believes in as more comforbility when fighting. The Male has spiky hair that stucks up in a cone like formation, or a Christmas Tree, whichever you want to class it as, the hair colour is black with brown tinges, with matching black eyes. Personality Cocky, Stuck up and Self Centered is the best words to describe Baston. He fends for himself, Fights for himself, Lives for himself. There is no such thing as emotions on the battlefield, apart from those that win you the fight, and with it Baston shows determination to prove his worth to the Saiyan Dynasty. History Saiyan Invasion Arc Baston was born on the day that his two older brothers Krow and Krysler defected against the Saiyans and plotted a Cu'De'Tau against the king of saiyans, but ended up being banished from Vegeta such as another Saiyan but for different reasons. From that point neither Krow nor Krysler were mentioned to around the planet, leaving Baston to think he was an only child to his family. At a young age, Baston was already one of the most powerful child soldiers on Vegeta and had become well respected amongst his friends and family. Once Baston was in his mid teens, he had become a Saiyan elite and was given many missions of conquering planets by himself. At the age of 20, he was given an assignment to conquer a small blue planet in the north galaxy, a planet inhabitated by Humans. Baston gladly accepted and boarded his spaceship, making his way towards Planet earth to claim it in the name of the Saiyan race. Battle exhausted and driven mad with Rage, Baston opted to try and gain help from Ichigo and Aisu, only to be turned down his offer, making Baston do the next best thing. Destroy them, but how? He did what he regrets always. Teamed up with Cloud to fight. However this saw Cloud's demise at the end of Aisu. While Baston was pleased that Cloud was dead, the fact it wasn't by his hands made Baston lose his mind and attacked out of rage. He opted the help of the ESF to aid him, and eventually was able to fend off the planet before Ichigo's defection to the good side. Super Saiyan Saga With Cloud Dead and no one to strive to gain stronger from, Baston opted to try and find the Dragonballs at Cloud's request to undo the damage he and Ichigo did. But along this, Baston's desires to become a Super Saiyan started to get the best of him, and with it started to show signs of betrayl to his new comrades, making him untrustworthy. This was made even stronger when Baston transformed into a Super Saiyan at long last and started to claim dominance overall. He was soon snapped to his senses by the revived Cloud. Future Arc During the incidents taking place, two warriors from different futures arrived on the scene, trying to prevent sudden occurances from taking place. Kytes - Son of Nris and Ichigo, sent back in time to prevent Ichigo and Nel from starting up an Insurrection against the Planet Earth and controlling it for themselves, spreading a torrent of death and destruction in their wake. Kyzer - Son of Baston and Akro, sent back in time to prevent Cloud and Baston from using the Fusion Dance and creating Cloustan; who in his time lost his mind, destroying the Planet and was destroyed by the Earth's Special forces, all this during Nel and Ichigo's Insurrection. Space Invaders Arc Ichigo had changed to the good side, as well as Baston, but Aisu had fled to find strong warriors to finish what he and Ichigo couldn't do obviously. So once again training commenced, and in no time at all the Invaders arrived with intentions of doing away with the Planet. This was the first time that Bastoud made his appearance through the fusion of Cloud and Baston. Bastoud was able to pick apart his opponents, but was drained in the process and put Baston and Cloud out of comission for a while. Dracon Arc With the Space Invaders gone, Dracon; a Demented Saiyan bent on Genocide decided it was his time to act. He began his onslaught on the planet, forcing Cloud into battle and with it, allowed Cloud to ascend to the power of the Super Saiyan, defeating Dracon at the spot. However this wasn't the end of Dracon, he infact made a declaration against the Earth that he'd blow it up unless stopped. Baston and the Earths Special Forces were quick to the scene. The battle was fierce, but thankfully Dracon was put to rest. The fights for now were over Dragonball Arc With Dracon, and the invaders gone, and Aisu joining the good side, it was time to find the Dragonballs to correct the issue. However with this another problem arose, as the Milita had grown tired of all these incidents going on, and created armour and weapons capable of taking out the powered aliens (Saiyans/Half Saiyans etc) This went on for some time, before the Dragonballs were finally collected and the wishes were made. Mira Arc Baston had little involvement in the Mira Arc after challenging Green in a battle of blind rage, and saw to it his own death. King of Hell Arc With time in hell being good for Dracon, he had established a claim, being the new King of Hell and with it started a torrent of devestation upon it. Initially Baston had been sent to deal with it, but with Dracon's sudden transformation to Super Saiyan 3, it looked like things were gonna be hairy for him. Cloud using his Instant transmission was able to appear on the scene and do battle with Dracon also, but like Baston, was no match for Dracon's new powers. In a last ditch effor, Baston agreed to use Fusion and with Bastoud at their disposal was able to silence Dracon once and for all. Intergalactic Tournament Preperations Arc A call had been made about an Intergalactic tournament being made, and with it teams could be formed to fight in. However with Baston's return, Aisu had made a wish to prevent Bastoud being form, transforming Baston into a woman and stopped the cause. This however didn't slow Cloud down, as he offered to fuse with Kyzer ,and with it created the mighty Klouzer; who to everyones shock was able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 also. Fusions Bastoud Apperance: '''Bastoud is the Fusion of Cloud and Baston through the Potara Earrings. Like Cloustan, Bastoud has Baston's style of hair, but this time with two flicks at the fringeline to showcase Cloud's style. This time, Baston and Cloud's clothing style merge together into one, of which consists of a Blue GI with an Orange undershirt, blue trousers and Saiyan Gloves/Boots. '''Attitude: '''Bastoud is the same as his Metamaru Fusion Dance Counterpart; Cloustan. Rude, obnoxious and acts as the Comedy Relief at times. Bastoud does have a serious side to him, but it is very rarely seen, as he is too busy boasting about how powerful he is and what he can do if they don't surrender. '''Transformations: '''Super Bastoud: '''Also known as his Super Saiyan and Ultra Super Saiyan Transformations. In this form, Bastoud is even more Arrogant than before, and more carefree than ever, along with his Dubbed name "Super Bastoud."in Category:Saiyans Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters